When plural elevators for working between many floors of the inside of, for example, a building are juxtaposed, group management control is generally performed in order to manage and control their elevators, and there is known a call allocation control as one of such group management control. In this control method, immediately after a platform call is registered, an elevator (hereinafter represented as a cage) to render a service is selected and allocated to the platform call and thereby the cage (hereinafter represented as an allocated cage) to make a response is decided. By properly performing this call allocation, transport efficiency as the whole of the building can be improved.
Here, passengers randomly come to an elevator platform, so that the passengers come at unexpected timing, with the result that a long wait may occur. One of the important objects of the group management control is to decrease such a long wait.
As a group management control apparatus of elevators intended to decrease this long wait, the following approaches have been proposed conventionally.
That is, for example, as shown in JP-A-6-271213 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Reference 1), there is an approach in which an evaluation target of call allocation is not limited to one hall call and plural sets of “collective call allocation plans” capable of simultaneously allocating each of the elevators to each of the plural hall calls are prepared, multilateral examination and evaluation are given to each of the plans to select an optimum plan, and a command is issued.
Also, as shown in Japanese Patent No.2560403 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Reference 2), there is an approach in which the present and future traffic states at the time of allocating each of the elevators to a hall call are grasped as fuzzy amounts, a rule most suitable for each of the states is selected online and a proper cage allocation is selected by the selected rule.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-6-271213    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent No.2560403